


What's In A Name?

by AshenPebbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Short One Shot, also i headcanon that remus is really into gardening, i'm not sure, just thought you should know, maybe ooc?, ok I'll shut up now, this isn't really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: Sometimes Remus' husband really gets on his nerves.or: Sirius refuses to respond unless you use his full name
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> this one shot is based off of a tumblr post i saw. if you know the original person to come up with this idea, please let me know so i can credit them!

“Sirius!” called Remus, his voice echoing against the walls of their new house.

The new house was a sort of wedding present to themselves, and was essentially both of their dream houses combined in one. It was only a few days ago that they had officially tied the knot, but with moving houses it had seemed like much longer. The number of boxes they still had to go through seemed endless in Remus' opinion, even after a month of living in their new place.

When no response was heard from his husband, Remus tried again, "SIRIUS!" he called.

But Sirius still made no form of acknowledgement that he had heard Remus. Letting out a sigh, Remus stood up from the box he was kneeling in front of and went out in search of his husband.

A few minutes later Remus found Sirius curled up with a book on their back porch, overlooking their large and luscious garden. The garden was probably the aspect of their house that Remus was most proud of, as it was filled with all of his favorite flowers and herbs. Some of Sirius' favorites too. Remus had probably spent more time working on the garden than he did the actual house, which probably explained the abundance of boxes that were still not unpacked.

“There you are!” said Remus in exasperation.

“Oh,” said Sirius in a calm and polite manner, “were you looking for me?” he asked innocently.

Remus crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe, “Yes,” he said, his annoyance evident in his tone, “I tried calling for you, but you didn’t respond.”

“Mmm,” hummed Sirius, “I heard you calling.”

“Then why didn’t you come?” snapped Remus.

“Well, you weren’t calling my name.”

“What do you mean I wasn’t-”

Remus then groaned in frustration, he should have known. Ever since their wedding Sirius had refused to respond to anything besides his full name: Sirius Orion Lupin. At first Remus had thought it was adorable and was happy to indulge his husband, but after several days of it Remus was starting to get a bit annoyed by it.

Sighing, Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sirius Orion Lupin, could you please come out to the living room and help me go through some more boxes?”

“But of course, my dear Moony,” replied Sirius in mock-sweetness, a large smirk on his face.

Quirking a half smile, Remus looked up at his husband. “Sometimes I really hate you, you know that right?”

“No you don’t. You love me,” said Sirius in a very, well, serious manner.

“If you say so,” replied Remus before he and Sirius went out to the living room to go through boxes.

No matter how much Sirius annoyed Remus and got on his nerves, he really did love the other man. Most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you have any requests for one shots let me know down below in the comments. i mostly do drarry and wolfstar, but also do pansmione, romione, linny, perciver, jily, and some other ships.


End file.
